Es curioso, curiosísimo
by Satevis-DH
Summary: Las personas nunca cambian, sino que aprenden por el camino de la vida. Draco y Hermione son de esos, que cambian su modo de ver el amor, sin arrollarse por el camino, solo para quererse. Historia de mentiras, y algo parecido al amor. Llámalo X.
1. Primer año

**-Primer año-**

Para Hermione

Para cualquier niña, su primer día de colegio es épico, e incluso mágico. Bien, no hay mayor ironía que en estas palabras, si eres una niña especial, con capacidades especiales, empezando un curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

Como le ocurre a nuestra heroína, mágica sin saberlo.

Y es que al principio, con sus tiernos 11 años, se dijo que era una broma. Que no podía ser verdad. ¡Por dios! Es antinatural pensar en tales cosas.

Sí, Hermione Granger era pragmática y práctica desde los 11 años.

Bien se lo creyó, cuando un señor igual a papá Noel entró en su casa, con esas gafas tan curiosas y la sonrisa de buena persona grabada en la cara. Igual le creyó mejor cuando sacó la vara de madera y ¡Pum! A golpe de palo un objeto volaba. ¡Volaba! Y claro que estaba segura de lo que veía, pues sus padres estaban igual de anodadados. Uno no violaba porque sí la ley de Newton.

Pero una cosa era verlo, y otra vivirlo.

Su madre le dijo que si no le gustaba, o si pasaba algo que volviese corriendo. Que si hacía falta ella iría al fin del mundo a buscarla, que si hacía falta correría medio país en su busca, pero que lo intentase por lo menos. Por ella. (Pobre madre, que teme que su niña crezca lejos de ella)

Pero su padre la abrazó con ganas, con lágrimas en las mejillas y una linda sonrisa en la cara. Hermione supo que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, pero valoró el intento, y más aún cuando le dijo: **Mi niña es fuerte, mi niña es grande, y por fin lo demostrará, ¿Verdad muñeca? **(Pobre también señor Granger, con el mismo temor que su mujer, y de dejar libre tan pronto a su niña)

Y claro que era fuerte. Era una roca.

La emocionaba el imaginarse, dentro de un par de años, moviendo varitas y creando magia como las brujas de las películas –Sin lo de ser feas, con verrugas y verdes. Que no. Eso no.-Pero también tenía miedo de que la gente no la aceptase. Siente ser una infiltrada, que no conoce de nada, y teme que la miren por el encima del hombro, -Que ya de paso no le gusta-

Teme que la miren como hizo el rubio repeinado (Como a toda niña)

Para Draco Malfoy

Ir a Hogwarts para él no tiene mayor emoción que la de alejarse de los padres.

Tampoco es que les odie, pero no tolera su presencia, y mucho menos, viendo el comportamiento de los demás padres en la estación.

¡¿De dónde se saca la gente que los padres den besos en las mejillas, o una tierna palmada en la espalda? ¿De dónde sale?

Porque vamos, él lo piensa, y sus padres no hacen tal cosa, ni los de Zabini, ni los de Pansy… ¿Será una moda pasajera de las que tanto habla mamá? Igual si tiene suerte a sus padres se les pega un algo de ellos –Bueno, será a mamá, que es la que sigue todas esas cosas-Pero no. Él es mayor, y como dice su padre, el amor solo empalaga, cierra los sentidos, y nos vuelve tontos –Salvo a los tontos, que les deja como está-. Su madre se lo dice de una forma adornada, más bonita: **El amor es pasajero, dice**. Entonces, ¿El amor va en tren? ¿Por eso va y nunca vuelve? No lo entiende, pero jura por su apellido que lo hará. Porque es Mafoy, y como dice su padre, se comerá el mundo algún día.

También le enseñó que jamás de los jamases se acercarse a tres clases de personas: Harry Potter, un Weasley y los sangresucia.

Porque claro, con 11 años solo se sabe lo que te enseñan. Y vas jodido, si tienes una experiencia parecida a la suya. Porque tiene 11 años, y ninguna garantía de cambiar de momento. Qué corta vida, qué echada a perder, y qué ganas de encontrar eso que busca.

¿Que qué es lo que busca? No lo sabe. ¿Amigos? Para qué, teniendo a los gorilas de turno ¿Novia? Para qué teniendo a Pansy ¿Cariño? Ni lo tuvo ni lo quiere

Querría igual saber más que cualquiera, pero menos de todo, que si no, no hace gracia.

Pero su mirada choca con otra mirada. Un arbusto con patas, y por el sombro en la mirada dedujo que era nueva. Y si se es nuevo en la élite de la magia, solo puede ser una cosa. Una sangresucia. Y en algo hará caso a su padre, y no por él, sino porque será divertido reírse de tal persona.

Vamos, que el arbustito no irá de listo.

* * *

><p><strong>NO DEJO DE PENSAR QUE AQUÍ NO HAY SITIO PARA LOS DOS (PEREZA, ESTRELLA POLAR)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, en este capítulo he querido hacer ver las vidas más antónimas que tienen estos personajes. Por un laado Hermione, con unos padres cariñosos, protectores, siempre dispuestos a dar su vida por la niña de sus ojos, y por otro lado a Draco, con una familia fría, amoral, que busca un explicación al no quererse, aunque Draco ya lo empieza a ver.<strong>

**Espero también que les haya gustado, y por favor, manden reviews:)**

**Un beeso :)**


	2. Sexto año

**-Sexto año-**

Para Hermione

Las cosas han ido relativamente bien en los seis años que lleva en el colegio. Y daros cuenta que pone relativamente, y no perfectamente. ¿El motivo? Que lo de ser bruja, siente que le queda grande.

No ayuda tampoco que cada día le coja más estúpido cariño a Ronald –En este momento le sobra, y rebosa, de ese estúpido cariño- y que tampoco pueda apartar los ojos de Malfoy. No la malinterpretéis, solo es curiosidad. Una molesta curiosidad - bastante desmedida, seamos sinceros-. Pero vamos, solo es preocupación de ver a un compañero por el pasillo neurótico perdido, con la cara más blanca que de costumbre y unas ojeras del tamaño de una bola de tenis.

Y que le haya dado una vena esquizofrénica de repente no es opción (Porque ya la tenía)

Siente que ya casi es su último año, que debe elegir a la de ya el qué hacer con su vida, y más teniendo a Voldemort a la vuelta de la esquina –Y con ello, un Harry estilo Malfoy. Neurótico perdido que va por la vida-Pero se bebe de un trago el miedo, se sorbe las lágrimas, y se traga las ganas de estar sola y desaparecer. Harry y Ron la necesitan más que nunca, y ella ya tendrá momentos de esos cada noche, donde se siente sola, egoísta, estúpida y débil.

Y por pensar en ella, no se da cuenta que se equivoca de pasillo, y de que alguien la observa desde la pared de la derecha. Alguien rubio, con cara pálida, ojeras descomunales y rostro tranquilo.

-**Se te va demasiado lejos lo de ser estoica, Granger** –le dice antes de desaparecer

Y anodada se queda, porque solo alguien ha sabido descubrirla en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad, y que sea Malfoy no ayuda.

Y que haya dado en el clavo solo la jode más

Para Draco Malfoy

Cuando llegó siendo un retaco de niño siempre se imaginó como el rey del colegio. Humillando, conquistando e imponiendo.

Y así fue por un tiempo, aunque la vida tiene la fea costumbre de girar, y la moneda se ha dado la vuelta. Es su peor año. Su peor puto año.

¿Su padre? Un cabrón ¿Su madre? Asquerosamente débil ¿Voldemort? Que le den.

Tiene 16 años y ganas de comerse el mundo, y sin embargo debe planear matar a su maldito director.

Y vamos odia al viejo con todas sus ganas, pero acabar con una vida es matar. Y matar en su diccionario significa cagarla y caer jodidamente bajo. Sería cavar su propia tumba. Y quiere joder al mundo un pelín más antes de acabar cerrando los ojos.

Pero lo peor es sentir que le miran desde cada esquina, que le vigilan, que si no cumple, una mano saldrá del muro de piedra y le arrancará la garganta.

Y dormir ya no es una opción de encontrar la paz que ansía, si en cada sueño ve a la loca de su tía, varita en mano con un avada kedavra grabado en los ojos.

Puta familia que le ha tocado.

Y tampoco puede confiar en contárselo a nadie, ya que Zabini tiene bastante con lo suyo, y Pansy anda con lo mismo.

Y se sorprende cuando es Granger, la que se parece a él entre todo el mundo. Y que no le quite los ojos de encima le putea, porque eso solo hace que la entienda. Y no quiere entender a nadie.

Le dio un consejo, es verdad. Pero se lo dio porque los ineptos de sus amigos son jodidamente egoístas, y ella como estúpida y débil que es no hace nada por dar a conocer sus penurias.

-**Malfoy, corta los hilos, que siendo marioneta te enredarás** –Le dice un día, esperándole en las mazmorras, con los ojos llameantes, decididos, y de repente distintos a los suyos.

Sabe que Granger no le hará caso, pero también sabe que encontrará una solución

Y él no dejará que el arbusto le gane de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y es que a veces me sorbes el seso. Y a veces te mato y luego me quedo... Sin ti. (PEREZA, POMPAS DE JABÓN)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui va el segundo capitulo.<strong>

**Es irónico que dos personas con unas vidas tan dispares de repente sean tan parecidos, y que se den cuenta. Hermione debe asumir el papel de lídeer para hacerles creer a los demás que todo saldrá bien aunque a veces ni ella misma se lo crea.**

**Draco no quiero ser un cabrón, ni un loco como son en su familia. salió con la vena esa de joder a los demás, pero poco a poco. Ante todo solo sabe pensar en él. solo quiere sus intereses. Y que Hermione haya arreglado sus problemas antes que él le jode.**

**Un beso:)**


	3. PostGuerra

**-Post Guerra-**

Para Hermione

Decir que la guerra había acabado era un soplo de aire fresco para todo el mundo. La constancia de que no habría nada más después era lo que la consolaba por la noche, cuando no podía dormir. Aunque aún tenía pesadillas y miedo cuando se avecinaba la noche.

Por lo demás las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

Ginny y Harry estaban felices. Desprendían ternura, amor y cariño con solo una caricia. Era verles y saber lo feliz que sería sus futuros juntos.

Su relación con Ron es fácil, natural, como si siempre hubiese debido ser así. Siente que él es como un Sol que no para de alumbrar, y teme también que un día se apague. Pero confía en él. Puede que a veces las cosas no sean perfectas, y que la exaspere con su mente tan cerrada, pero él es él. Está contenta.

Siente que los días de sol han regresado.

Siente que tiene un hogar y una familia.

Siente que lo tiene todo, pero a la vez nada.

Es fantástico ser ella ahora mismo.

Para Malfoy

Le importaba más bien poco que no hubiese guerra de por medio.

En fin, hubo personas que quisieron hacerle culpable de participar en ella, aunque tener al pobretón, a cara rajada, y a Granger defendiéndole ayudó de algo.

Que si Malfoy solo fue una víctima más, que si fue presionado por su familia, que si le utilizaron como ficha en un tablero…

Con cada palabra que decían sentía como algo le aguijoneaba el lado izquierdo del pecho –Corazón, se dijo, recordando que tenía-y no supo que sentimiento era. Amargura, quizás. Porque oír a esas tres personas hablar de su vida, pintándola tan cruel y sin color le hizo pensar en por qué nunca se había dado cuenta.

Y obtuvo su respuesta.

Nunca conoció otra manera de ver el mundo.

Le da igual que no haya guerra porque él nunca cambiará. No será como los demás que podrán volver a rehacer sus vidas, que podrán volver a ser una familia… Como puede hacer tales cosas si nunca hubo nada.

Su madre habla de una greengas con la que casarse. Que si les vendrá bien, que les devolverá su puesto en la sociedad, que volverán a tener poder. Pues que les den.

A encontrado su motivo al final de la guerra.

La oportunidad de hacer lo que se le venga en gana cuando quiera. Poder ser libre sin pensar en nadie más que él.

Libre. La palabra suena incluso bien, saboreándola en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde hace tiempo, si me permites, todo me sale genial, me siento más cerca de los Beatles que de tus discos de jazz... (PEREZA, BEATLES)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>y aqui el tercer capitulo de la saaga:)<strong>

**Bieen, las cosas les empieezan a ir genial, y no saben más allá de lo que quieren. Hermione volverá a ser ella misma, y Draco intentará encontrarse a sí mismo.**


	4. Cuando un café es lo más acertado

**-Cuando un café es lo más acertado-**

Para Hermione

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que cayesen de su nube.

Las cosas buenas nunca son eternas.

Bueno, salvo Harry y Ginny, que viven en un mundo aparte al resto. Como su propia burbuja privada. Tal cual.

Y que Ron la exasperase más que de costumbre, que sus comentarios fueran más hirientes, que su interés por él bajase precipitadamente… solo ayudó a que todo se fuese a la mierda. Aunque agradeció que se hiciese el sorprendido. No hubiese soportado su indiferencia.

Bueno, la última vez que quedaron le dijo que salía con una chica. Sintió algo nublándole el corazón. No era amor como el de antes, -porque no quedaba-, pero fue la envidia. Envidia de que a él las cosas le volviesen a ir bien y ella se quedaba estancada en la misma página.

Pero su suerte cambió cuando entró al ministerio. Entró como cada día de la semana, como cada mañana, pero justamente esa se le ocurrió chocar con alguien de considerable espalda. Y que fuese Malfoy no hacía que sintiera menos vergüenza. No supo si para bien o para mal.

Que tal su vida, que como le iba, que si donde trabajaban… hablaron de todo un poco, para sorpresa de ambos.

Y llegó el final de la función. La despedida. La certeza de que por muy bien que les fuera la mañana nunca se repetiría. Porque vamos, ella sabe que siempre ocurre.

Fue a darle la mano para despedirse cuando él se apartó –Cual cobra- con una sonrisa de lado.

**-¿Vienes a por un café? Intentaré no morderte leona** –comentó de pasada

Y con los ojotes brillantes asintió

**-Por mi parte no prometo nada, serpiente**

Porque a veces Hermione no lo sabe todo

Para Draco

Al principio cuando se imaginó su vida haciendo lo que quisiera todo pintaba genial. En su imaginación todo era fantástico. En su cabeza era tan fácil que daba miedo.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas serían un pelín más difíciles. Cuando entró en el ministerio a por el testamento de su padre, y sintió que algo chocaba contra su espalda, nunca pensó encontrarse con la sabelotodo.

Vio la oportunidad perfecta. Siempre se sintió obligado a odiar a la gente como ella, pero vamos, es que lo haría y punto.

Y disfrutó mucho hablando con ella. Era sutil, delicada, interesante, inteligente, profunda, pragmática y estoica. Lo seguía siendo. No le hizo nunca caso.

Anonadado se quedó cuando se enteró que la pareja feliz del cuento de hadas se había separado. Ella nunca le dijo el por qué, y el jamás preguntó.

Y sin quererlo ni beberlo se encontró invitándola a un café,- tarde que también disfrutó-

Se encuentra en una situación en la que no sabe cómo actuar. Un querer y no poder.

Pero como se ha propuesto hacer lo que se le venga en gana, la volverá a invitar.

Con ella siente esa sensación de tener el viento en la cara, y sabe que por fin la libertad tiene definición.

Para él libertad es estar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía tanto que no estaba contento por nada, mientras la tarde pasa suave aquí... (PEREZA, CONTENTO POR NADA)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>y aqui el cuarto capitulo<strong>

**Supongo que siempre toca bajar y a ambos les toca de la peor manera. son conscientes de sus vidas separadas, que las veces que más han estado cerca han sido estúpidas y por motivos totalmente diferentes se buscan entre ellos. Dos motivos dentro del "amor" llámalo X**


	5. Haga lo que haga algo sale mal

**-Haga lo que haga algo sale mal-**

Para Hermione

Estar con él es lo más confuso que ha hecho en su vida. Es algo así como estar en una montaña rusa, no puede apartarse de él, necesita estar con él. Es un amor raro, extraño y bastante desmedido. No sabe catalogarlo en si está bien o mal. No sabe cómo actuar.

Él sigue siendo distante, frío, un malhablado, un cabrón de primera. Es opaco. Y eso le hace daño. No sabe si lo que él siente es lo mismo a lo que ella tiene en el pecho.

Y mira la de veces en las que ha pensado plantarle cara, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Déjame saber lo que sientes, lo necesito? No. Ella no es de las desesperadas.

Pero un día se vendrá abajo, y o se va, o no saldrá del agujero.

**-Como te dije una vez Granger, lo de ser estoica se te va de las manos** –le susurra mientras le guiña el ojo

**-Eso me dijeron una vez** –responde apagada, mientras lava los platos sin levantar la cabeza

**-Y nunca le hiciste caso**

**-No puedo más Draco** –susurra mientras un plato se cae y se rompe contra el suelo- **No puedes esperar arrastrarme a tu mierda de vida. No me lo pidas.**

**-Lo harás por mi, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estás tan loca por mi, que harás lo que sea**

Ese es el problema, quiere decirle. Pero las palabras no salen de su boca, y si no se dicen caen muertas a nuestro paso. Como hojas secas en otoño.

**-Mira Granger, no sé si te quiero o no –va explicando-Lo que sé es que me gusta estar en tu casa, que paso más tiempo en la tuya que en la mia, que el olor de tu perfume me vuelve loco, que me encanta tocarte el pelo, que deliro si no paso la noche contigo… Soy un cabrón, y lo supiste cuando empezamos esto.**

Y siéndolo o no, es su cabrón, piensa mientras lo besa

Para Draco

En su cabeza todo son formas, recuerdos y sentimientos sin nombres.

Se ha hecho un hábito el estar con ella y empezar a sentir cosas que ni sabe que existían, como cuando su corazón se acelera cuando le huele la colonia que tanto le gusta, o le besa por sorpresa con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

No sabe si debe llamarlo amor, porque vamos, ni siquiera sabe qué es.

Sabe pocas cosas y ha aprendido otras cuantas. Como que el sentimiento ese tan amargo cuando le ve con otro se llama celos, y que no es bueno.

Como que ella se ha enamorado, que lo sabe, y que espera lo mismo de él.

Y sabe también que la hace daño, muchísimo daño, pero nunca con la varita. Sabe que la caga con la bocaza esa que tiene, pero le pide perdón porque así deja de llorar. Y no le gusta que llore. Algo incómodo se le aloja en la garganta y no puede pensar –Arrepentimiento, que se lo dijo ella también-

**-¡Solo te digo que no vuelvas a hacer tal cosa nunca más!** –grita ella como de costumbre

Y es tarde para callarla con un beso

**-Solo te dije que si ese trabajo te hacía infeliz que lo dejases**

**-¡No todo es tan fácil con una herencia en gringots! ¡Deja de solucionar todo con el dinero de papá Malfoy!** –y Ag, palabra clave. Malfoy. Y ella la ha cagado de lo lindo, y él no se queda atrás.

**-¡Eso lo dices porque ni tienes padre ni tienes dinero!** –grita callándola en el acto

Y toda va a una velocidad jodidamente lenta. Ella lora, él no sabe qué hacer. Hermione grita y le echa de su casa. Él no se mueve.

**-Me he pasado, jamás en mis cabales te hubiese dicho tal cosa** –y Hermione sabe que esta es su manera de pedir perdón. No le gusta pero la acepta. Es el único momento donde él soluciona las cagadas que hace.

**-Eres un cabrón Draco, y muy malhablado** –responde como siempre poniendo los brazos en jarras contra la cadera

-**Soy tú cabrón**

* * *

><p><strong>No hay mundo perfecto que nos consiga conquistar. La mierda, lo cierto es que nos une un poco más... (PEREZA, NO QUEREMOS SER COMO LOS DEMÁS)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui el quinto, creo:)<strong>

**No me imagino la vida de estos dos como la típica pareja que solo se da arrumacos y besos diciendo lo felices que son. Hermione conoce un amor distinto al que sentía por Ron, un amor más atrayente, más fatal, loco, confuso y desmedido. Draco sigue sin saber nada de nada, aunque en el fondo vemos que está enamorado, que tiene el sentimiento pero que no sabe ponerle nombre. Se hacen daño mutuamente, pero siempre vuelven al punto de partida porque no soportan estar lejos. La mierda les une más.**

**Un beeso(:**


	6. ¿Y si me caso?

**-¿Y si me caso?-**

Para Hermione

Un día oyó a alguien decir algo como: cuando estás sola solo ves parejas de enamorados, pero cuando tienes pareja solo ves solteros felices. Bien, no es su caso.

Solo ve parejas de casados.

Al principio no le hizo mucho caso, en fin, se dijo que quizás era lo adorables que se veían. Pero luego cuando se tiró dos horas frente a un escaparate de vestidos de novia se dijo que tenía un grave problema.

Casarse. Gran palabra. Casarse con alguien –Con alguien no, con Draco- Imaginarse de blanco, quizá con el pelo liso, y él con un smokin… la palabra le queda grande.

Además de que tiene 27 años, e igual debería empezar una vida con alguien. Que es mujer y necesita saber que lo que tiene es estable y no un rollete. Que casi tiene los 30 años y necesita el ser madre. Le gustaría serlo.

Recuerda cuando de pequeña soñaba que se casaba con su príncipe azul –Gris, dirás- siempre eternamente enamorada –Con ese amor del sencillo, no del confuso-con un vestido blanco, embarazada quizás… tiene casi 30 años y no tiene su vida armada

Pero no ve a Draco de esos. No le ve casándose. No le ve como padre de familia. No le ve.

**-Draco, ¿Qué opinas de que la gente se case?**

**-Casarse… Gran palabra, ¿No?**

**-No. Solo son 7 letras**

Pero ni aunque sean 4 lo hará. Porque no se le ve.

Para Draco

Todo va sucediendo extrañamente rápido. Ahora por la calle, las manos le tiemblan, y cuando quiere darse cuenta le coje de la mano. Él a ella. Cuando se levantan por las mañanas tiene unas palabras atascadas en la garganta y no saben lo que son. No sabe lo que le quiere decir. Hasta que una mañana ocurre. Las palabras escapan.

**-Te quiero** –y se da cuenta –Tarde –de lo que ha hecho. Pero ella solo sonríe contra el espejo, mientras se echa esa crema que tanto le gusta en el pelo.

**-Dime algo que no sepa** –contesta, mandándole esa sonrisa que es solo para él –es enorme, brillante, alegre, pícara. Es La Sonrisa –

Y ha estado pensando, y con ella es libre, con ella todo es genial siempre, con ella se siente mejor persona… Ha estado pensando en las nuevas palabras que tiene en la garganta.

Zabini dice que no la deje ir, porque con ella es menos hijo de puta.

Pansy dice que no se la merece, que es un cabrón

Y porque no se la merece, y es menos hijo de puta quiere casarse con ella. Porque no quiere que otro degenerado se la lleve. Porque no hay otro que se merezca su sonrisa. Porque son felices y punto.

Y va caminando con un ramo de flores –Acaba de recordar que eso a las mujeres les gusta y que quizás puede ayudar –buscándola por la casa hasta que la encuentra tumbada en el sofá. Es el momento.

**-Granger** –la llama

**-Dime**

**-Que me caso** –anuncia. Ella se gira con los ojos como platos, la boca ligeramente abierta y la piel blanca.

**-¿Qu-que te ca-casas?**

**-Con una gran mujer, ¿Sabes? Es odiosa, horrible, mandona, histérica, paranoica, chiflada… pero también es asquerosamente empalagosa de una forma bonita, sutil, interesante, delicada y perfecta. Antes era un arbustito con patas** –recuerda con una sonrisa de lado

**-Pobre crédulo, ¿Crees de verdad que la susodicha se casará contigo?** –pregunta viéndoselo venir

**-No lo sé, dímelo tú**

**-¿No es que era una gran palabra?** –pregunta mientras enreda los brazos en su cuello

**-Solo de 7 letras Malfoy** –dice mientras la besa

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no sé que contarte que no te haya contado ya. Ya no sé que besarte que no te haya besado ya (PEREZA, SI QUIERES BAILAMOS)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SEXTO:)<strong>

**Hermione sigue siendo la misma romántica de siempre y Draco el mismo egoísta.**

**Mientras ella se quiere casar porque le quiere, porque necesita tener una familia, él se quiere casar porque simplemente no la quiere perder aunque la quiere. es extraño las maneras tan distintas que tienen de ver las cosas y que sin embargo siempre lleguen al mismo punto final.**


	7. Sueños

**-Sueños-**

Para Hermione

Cuando era pequeña, su mayor sueño era cabalgar en unicornio.

Imposible siendo una niña muggle, pero siendo bruja y viviendo en el mundo mágico podría haberlo cumplido hace años.

Y tiene un nuevo sueño. Tener una familia. Con todo lo que conlleva.

Quiere verse con un niño en los brazos, con un Draco con barba de los nervios por los berridos del niño y sus primeras palabras. Quiere verle crecer y tomarle el pelo. Quiere verle feliz.

Así que se hacerca, mientras le mira trabajar en el despacho. Está en silencio, con las gafas de descanso, mientras la mano solo escribe y escribe. Aborda el tema rápidamente.

**-Draco, quiero una familia** –y lo dice tal cual. Sin tapujos. Directamente. Como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

**-Me parece bien** –contesta guiñando un ojo

**-Te lo digo enserio, quiero niños, nietos, nueras, yernos… quiero una familia**

Y no ha terminado la frase cuando él cierra el bolígrafo con la tapa –Ese que le enseño a usar y tanto le gustó -, se quita las gafas y mira por la ventana en silencio.

Ella se le queda mirando, y él mira el infinito con mirada perdida. Parece que está reviviendo un recuerdo, uno doloroso y terrible por sus ojos, pero desde hace tiempo ha aprendido a no preguntar nunca por su pasado.

**-Déjalo Hermione** –y viene con el nombre largo, como siempre que ocurre cuando la situación se tuerce del camino.

**-Malfoy, necesito que me expliques que está pasando**

**-Déjalo Hermione** –repite con la mandibula tensa

Y Hermione no sería Hermione si dejase el tema intacto, pero es el día donde no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir. Porque le ha hecho daño.

Con su indiferencia le hace daño.

Para Draco

Sabe que la ha cagado en el instante mismo en que se dio la vuelta con mirada dolida. La ha jodido. No quiso pero lo hizo.

No sabe cómo pasó. Claro que le gustaría una familia pero de entre todos los temas existentes es el punto flaco, donde él peor reacciona.

No se ve capaz de enseñar lo que es una familia si nunca ha tenido una –Mentira, tienes a Hermione-

Así que va a buscarla, sentada en el sillón llorando con las manos tapándola la cara. Le duele verla llorar y no le gusta. Le coge las manos y las pone en su regazo, a la vez que susurra: **Te quiero**

**-¿Qué?** –responde sorprendida

**-Tengo miedo de formar una familia. No me veo de esos**.

Ella ladea la cabeza mientras le mira con indiferencia. No se mueve. Está quieta. Hasta que habla con voz seria y monótona.

**-Cuando te dije que lo quería todo contigo era porque las familias se quieren, se cuidan, se respetan, se dicen cosas bonitas. Se hacen regalos por navidad, se preparan un zumo por las mañanas o un baño caliente si hace frío. Pero tú no eres de esos, ¿Verdad?**

**-Nunca te he contado como era mi vida de niño Hermione, ¿verdad? Mis padres nunca me dieron un beso, un abrazo, una palmada en la espalda ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera se querían entre ellos. Siempre me trataron como a un adulto desde que nací, no tuve infancia, fueron unos cabrones sin corazón desde siempre. Tengo pánico de ser como ellos.**

**-No lo serás porque me tienes a mí. ¿Crees que te hubiese aceptado aquella invitación del café entonces hace un año y medio? Eres el corcho que flota después de un naufragio. No como yo. Estoy aquí Draco, pero no sé dónde estás tú exactamente.**

**-Contigo. Siempre contigo**. –Y la besa, porque no sabe cómo ha terminado aceptando una familia con todo lo que conlleva.

Y misteriosamente no se siente mal ni nada malo, sino que se siente feliz y liberado, porque los hijos de puta de sus padres aprenderán de una vez como se tiene una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Me crecen cuernos y rabo, en vez de un par de alas blancas. (PEREZA, PIRATA)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui el septimo<strong>

**él tiene pánico de tener una familia pues no se ve como cabeza de familia ni nada. con una infancia tan jodida teme hacerle lo mismo a un mini Draco, pero de nuevo es Hermione la que saca lo mejor de él, ofreciéndole el enseñarle como se hacen las cosas bien.**

**Porque Hermione sigue siendo la sabelotodo de turno.**


	8. Mentiras, forman parte de tu vida

**-Mentiras-**

Para Hermione

Es consciente al cien por cien de lo bonita y linda que ha sido su vida.

Ha tenido su familia, ha tenido sus sueños, ha tenido sus alegrías. Ha sido la más feliz del mundo. Quiere lo que tiene y tiene lo que quiere.

Y mirando el reloj de la cocina recuerda que vendrá pronto y que la traerá de nuevo. Es agradable que esté con ella. Siempre lo ha pensado.

**-Draco, arréglate que vienen dentro de nada** –le avisa desde la misma puerta del despacho que lleva utilizando desde hace 40 años. Y sigue allí, contra la ventana, con los ojos cansados y blancos, la barba incipiente, el cabello encanecido y la ligera barriga de los años.

Pero sigue igual de enamorada que siempre. Porque tiene suerte de tenerle como lo hace.

Levanta la cabeza y sonríe de lado

**-Te queda bien lo que te has hecho en el pelo** –comenta como si de verdad la viese

Se toca el moño de siempre y le mira extrañada

**-No me hice nada**

**-Exacto, estás igual de guapa que siempre** –le dice antes de besarla. Porque sabe que él la miente siempre, con pequeñas mentiras. A veces se las pasa sin reproches, y otras veces tiene ganas de enfrentarle. Pero luego lo piensa y sabe por qué lo hace.

La miente para que no sufra con nada de nada.

Y gira la cabeza con los ojos inexpresivos. No ve nada y se comporta como si lo hiciera. Es lo bonito y fácil que se lo hace, porque él nunca ha echado la culpa a nadie por su problema. Lo achaca a la edad mientras ríe ligeramente.

Y es cuando llegan Scorpius y Lily cuando le ve de reojo, y piensa que nada malo le pasará si le tiene. Que el amor que tiene su hijo con Lily puede ser pasajero, pero que desea que algún día tengan lo que tiene.

Mueve el brazo por debajo de la mesa y le coje de la mano, mientras le mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Él responde al acto, mientras instintivamente se gira hacia donde está ella.

Y a Hermione le gusta pensar que ahora es el corazón de Draco quien ve por él y siempre la encuentra.

Para Draco

Ha tenido la mejor vida que nadie ha soñado tener.

En los 45 años que lleva con ella ha aprendido desde cero. Se ha reinventado a sí mismo. Ha sido padre, marido, suegro y yerno. Ha aprendido sentimientos hermosos y en contrapartida ha llegado a visitar también a los horribles.

Pero últimamente siente que la vida le vuelve a quedar grande. Tiene 70 años y sabe lo que se le avecina.

Y es tumbado en la cama con ella cuando le susurra que quiere conocer el mar, que nunca lo ha hecho, y que tiene ganas.

Hermione llora en silencio y le promete que le llevará al mar más hermoso y azul del mundo haga lo que haga.

Y lo cumple, porque le lleva al más bonito. Ella es sus ojos y la brisa le da en la cara. Huele a mar y a Sol.

**-Cuéntame que estás mirando** –la pregunta sentado contra el ventanal

**-No hay ninguna nube Draco, el sol está alumbrando la playa entera y el mar parece mucho más azul que de costumbre. Del color del cielo justo en la entrada a la noche. Y está lleno de pájaros, volando y viniendo. Y un niño corre por la playa mientras su hermana le persigue. Me recuerdan a Scorpius y a Andrómeda, Draco. Son igual de hermosos**. –Dice recordando a sus niños, que ya no son tan niños.-

Y él sonríe ligeramente mientras los ojos se le cierran de a poco.

Que el final de la función ha llegado, y llegue donde llegue la esperará como siempre ha hecho. Esté donde esté la echará de menos.

Y es irónico que Draco Malfoy, que había engañado tanto a Hermione Granger, se hubiese creido la única vez que esta le mintió.

Y mientras llora desesperada el cielo se nubla aún más, el agua deja el color verde, la poca gente abandona la playa y el mundo se le cae encima por primera y última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Digo yo que estaré dentro de uno de esos sueños, todo me sale esto no puede ser real, que subidón es todo cierto estoy despierto, entonces me dejo llevar (PEREZA, LA NORIA)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ÚLTIMO CAPITULO<strong>

**Han vivido una vida plena donde han sido plenamente felices pero como siempre el final nos alcanza. Draco lo sabe y Hermione se lo ve venir, por eso llora. Al final de todo ella le miente, pintándole una realidad MIL VECES más bella, sin saber que sería la primera y última vez que él le creería una mentira. Prefiere que muera feliz antes de decepcionarle. Se mienten mutuamente, pero porque la verdad en sí es solo mentira.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic**

**Firmado: Nomerayes**

**terminado el 30 del 10 del 2011**


End file.
